


Baby Got Back

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Damen gets back from the gym to find Laurent waiting for him. Things get hot and heavy fast. After all, it has been a few hours since they last saw each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The response has been so great from [Push It Real Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10373496) that I thought I'd post this short sequel too

Being Damen’s boyfriend has its perks, like the fact he doesn’t have to pay for a personal trainer even though his free six weeks are up. On the downside though, Damen is no longer allowed to train him; he works with Nikandros now. It would have been fine, but Damen kept using the excuse of adjusting Laurent’s positioning to grope his ass and rub against him. Apparently that’s not decent behavior for a gym, especially one that Damen co-owns.

It’s Saturday afternoon and Laurent is lazing around Damen’s apartment waiting for him to come home. They’d gone together to the gym this morning and Laurent had come back a couple of hours later. Now he’s bored and lonely and honestly, he’s feeling a little horny. He huffs for the hundredth time, turns the television off, and drops his head over the back of the couch. He’s at Damen’s apartment now more often than not; it’s so much nicer than his own and everywhere smells like Damen. He loves that last part, except it has the unfortunate side effect of making him feel incredibly lonely when Damen’s not there. He never figured himself for a clingy boyfriend, but alas he has become one. He half hates himself for it, but only half because Damen seems to love that about him. Damen seems to love a lot when it comes to Laurent, much to his bemusement.

When he hears the key turn in the lock, Laurent looks up, a wide smile stretching across his face. He gets to his feet and meets Damen in the hallway, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his neck and press their lips together. Damen hums, a deep resonating sound, and pulls him tighter to his chest.

“I missed you,” Damen murmurs against Laurent’s mouth, their wet lips dragging and catching.

“It’s only been a couple of hours,” Laurent replies, his voice hitching when Damen nips at his jaw.

“I don’t care.”

 _“Mm,_ Damen…”

Damen bends his knees slightly and lifts Laurent into his arms. Laurent sighs and wraps his legs around Damen’s thick waist.

“Take me to bed,” Laurent whispers, shifting his hips forward to get some friction against his half hard dick.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Damen asks as he makes his way through the apartment.

“How long has it been since I left the gym?”

Damen grins widely and pecks Laurent lightly on the nose. “You’re cute.”

Laurent swats Damen’s ass the best he can and scowls at him. “I’m not cute.”

Damen crawls onto the bed and lowers them both down. “The cutest.”

Laurent is about to argue, but then Damen is sucking on his neck and pressing his hips down until their clothed cocks are brushing together. Laurent gasps and starts tugging on the hem of Damen’s t-shirt. “Get this off.”

Damen leans back up onto his knees and reaches back to pull the offending piece of clothing off, smirking down when he notices the way Laurent is staring at his torso and licking his lips. Laurent can’t help it; his boyfriend looks damn good half-naked.

“Now you,” Damen says.

Laurent lifts his arms over his head and looks at Damen expectantly. Damen shakes his head with a fond look on his face and takes the t-shirt off for him. Laurent blushes as he watches Damen’s eyes rake down his torso. Damen reaches out until he can touch him and then runs his fingertips down his chest and over his toned torso.

“You look so good, Laurent. All this working out… it’s really paying off.”

Goosebumps prickle over his skin at Damen’s touch and he shudders violently, his eyes slipping closed. He preens slightly at the praise, still unused to such compliments and the worshipful way Damen always speaks to him.

“I guess you have Nikandros to thank for that,” Laurent says.

“Nuh-uh. This work is all mine. You’re all mine.”

“Kiss me.”

Damen drops down onto his forearms, brushing their chests lightly together, and presses their mouths together into a hard kiss. Laurent moans loudly into it, his fingers knotting and tugging at Damen’s curls. Damen slides a hand between them and pushes it under Laurent’s sweatpants so he can rub at the bulge straining against his boxers. Laurent lets out a keen and arches up into it.

“What do you want?” Damen asks, his voice rough with arousal.

“Anything. Just keep touching me.”

Damen slips off the edge of the bed, shushing Laurent when he whines, and finishes undressing first himself and then Laurent. Kneeling up onto the bottom of the bed, he slides his hands up Laurent’s legs, his thumbs dragging up the insides, until he’s gripping his hips. “Roll over for me, sweetheart.”

Laurent swallows thickly and does as he’s told, immediately grabbing two handfuls of the comforter.

“Get onto your knees. Spread your legs.”

Laurent’s face turns red at the lewd command, but he follows Damen’s instruction, even if he does have to bury his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. He sighs heavily when Damen starts kneading his ass cheeks, pulling them apart every now and then to expose his hole. He’s just relaxing into the massage when suddenly his cheeks are pulled apart again and Damen is pressing a wet sucking kiss over him. He gasps loudly and twists the sheet in his hands, pressing back when Damen licks a long line over his opening.

“Oh _god…”_ Laurent moans. “W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t you like it?” Damen asks, sitting back up onto his knees.

“I didn’t say stop!” Laurent yells.

Damen lowers his head back down again with a laugh and starts licking in earnest, switching between long swipes of his tongue and short, sharp swirls around the rim. Laurent can’t help the soft, quiet sounds escaping him, as much as he wants to. They’re desperate and so, so sweet that Damen can’t help but go at it with more fervor to try and coax more out of him.

 _“Ngh,_ Damen! _Yes… More! More!”_

Damen sucks on his index and middle finger and then swirls them around Laurent’s hole. He’s already damp from his tongue, so it’s a fairly easy slide when he inserts the first finger. He pushes it in and out and bites at Laurent’s ass cheek when Laurent begins to thrust his hips back into the movement. It takes no time at all for him to loosen up and before Laurent knows it there’s a second finger pressing in and scissoring him open. He cries out when they slide free of him again, desperate to get the sensation back, and then he’s screaming out with surprise when the soft, wet muscle of Damen’s tongue is pressing into him and swirling around. Laurent’s hips jolt forward at the feeling, but Damen soon grabs hold of his hips and keeps him still so Laurent can’t escape the onslaught. Laurent bites down hard on the pillow, saliva escaping from the corners of his mouth as tears fall from his eyes.

“I-I wanna come,” he gasps when he lifts his head to get some much needed air.

“Come then.”

“I _can’t!”_

“Touch yourself. Go on. Do it for me.”

Laurent pushes a hand beneath his body and takes himself in hand, squeezing his eyes closed at the extra, almost unbearable sensation. He tries his best to thrust forward into his hand and back onto Damen’s tongue, but Damen’s holding him steady. He turns his head to the side on the pillow, his mouth fallen slack as he gasps wetly. Damen suddenly starts going at it with even more fervor, really tongue fucking him now, almost as if his life depends on it. Laurent starts to cry in earnest, struggling to keep his hand moving over his dick. The feeling at the pit of his stomach builds and builds until it’s at an impossible height and then, all of a sudden, it peaks and crests, and Laurent comes all over the sheets, screaming into the quiet of the bedroom. Damen works him through it gently and then finally leans back, smoothing his hands over Laurent’s back soothingly.

“Okay?”

Laurent mumbles something unintelligibly.

“Laurent?”

Letting go of the comforter, Laurent reaches back with one hand until Damen gets the idea and lies down next to him. Laurent lowers himself onto his stomach and screws his face up when he feels the wetness of his release. “Gross.”

“Come here,” Damen says, tugging on Laurent’s arm until he climbs on top of him and tucks his head beneath Damen’s chin. “Was that good?”

Laurent lets out a shuddering breath. “Very.”

“Good,” Damen says, running his fingertips up and down Laurent’s spine.

“What about you?”

“Later. You can sleep now. I’ve got you.”

Laurent hums. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

And with that Laurent slips into a deep sleep, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
